


Of Paws and Pussy Hats

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Disabled Character, Knitting, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared meets Jensen when his service dog tries to attack the pussy hat that Jensen is knitting.





	

Jared pulls his scarf tighter around his throat and curses under his breath at his electric wheelchair, which only has three speeds, none of which are fast enough to get him out of the biting wind in less than ten minutes. Beside him, his service dog Sadie pulls at her harness, clearly wanting to get out of the wind and cold as much as Jared does. Jared ducks his head and pushes on toward the coffee shop.

When he reaches the front door of The Bean Scene, he breathes a sigh of relief that turns to steam instantly in the bitter chill. Sadie presses the button for the automatic door with one paw and Jared hurries through it, relishing the blast of warm coffee-scented air that greets him.

“Hey, Jared!” says Felicia when he wheels up to the dropped counter. “The usual?”

“Make it an extra large,” replies Jared. “I’ll be staying a while. Possibly until close, unless the wind dies down.”

“Yeah, it’s brutal out there.” Felicia picks up an extra-large paper cup and gestures to the accessible table. “I’ll bring it over. Want anything to eat?”

“I’ll take a chocolate croissant, thanks.”

Felicia grins. “You got it.”

Jared wheels over toward his usual table, but halfway there Sadie yanks her harness out of his hand. “Sadie!” he shouts, turning his chair to try and see where she went.

She’s jumping all over this gorgeous guy in a forest green sweater who’s got knitting needles in his hands and a ball of pink yarn in a plastic container on his table. Sadie knocks the container off the table and starts trying to break into it.

“Sadie, _stop it_!” Jared yells, aiming his chair at the commotion. He grabs for her harness as the guy grabs the container of yarn and pulls it out of her reach. “Sadie, sit. _Now._ ”

Sadie reluctantly sits down and Jared seizes her harness. “I am so, so sorry,” sputters Jared, pulling her back from the table. “I don’t know what got into her.” Jared grips her muzzle firmly. “Settle down.”

“It’s okay,” says the guy. “She probably smells my cats. They’re always sleeping in my yarn crates.”

“Still, she’s not supposed to do that,” says Jared. He turns to the guy to apologize again, but his breath catches in his throat when he gets his first good look. The guy is freaking _stunning_. He’s got creamy alabaster skin covered in freckles (and Jared never knew he had a freckle kink, but hot damn), sandy brown hair, and the greenest eyes with the longest eyelashes that Jared has ever seen in real life. “I, uh…” The power of speech seems to have deserted him in the face of such a perfect specimen of human beauty. “Can I buy you another drink to make up for it?”

The guy smiles, and holy shit, it’s like the sun just came out after a thunderstorm, it’s so bright and warm. He picks up his cup and shakes it slightly. “Yeah, I could use another Americano. But you really don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” insists Jared. “It’s the least I can do.”

The guy shrugs. “She didn’t hurt me or my yarn. No harm done.”

Jared wheels up to the counter and orders the drink. Felicia nods and sets it up to brew. “You want me to bring yours to that table?” she asks.

Jared glances back. “Um, sure,” he says hesitantly. 

She grins and turns her attention back to the espresso machine. Jared wheels over to the gorgeous guy’s table. “It’ll just be a minute.”

The guy smiles. “Thanks. I’m Jensen, by the way.”

Even his name is gorgeous. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jared, and this is Sadie.”

Felicia brings over Jared’s caramel macchiato and chocolate croissant and Jensen’s Americano and sets them all on the table. “I hope you don’t mind us sitting with you,” he says, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Jensen shakes his head. “No, not at all.” He grins. “I was going to ask you to anyway.”

Jared can’t help but grin back. He takes a sip of his drink. He gestures at Jensen’s knitting needles. “What are you making?”

Jensen’s cheeks turn pink and he mumbles something Jared can’t make out. “What’d you say?”

“A pussy hat,” Jensen answers quietly.

“That’s cool,” says Jared, nodding. “For a friend, or…?”

“I’ve been selling them,” admits Jensen. “Under my sister’s name and picture.”

“Are you going to the march?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I have a swim meet that weekend. I coach a high school team.” He nods at his needles. “So I’m doing what I can.” 

“That’s really great,” replies Jared. “I have a couple friends who are going to DC to march. I think they already have their hats, though.” He takes a bite of his croissant. “How many have you sold?”

“About fifteen so far.” Jensen’s needles click together. “Enough to actually turn a bit of a profit.”

“How many more orders do you have?”

Jensen chuckles. “Enough that I’ll be knitting pretty much nonstop for the next week and a half.” He puts down his needles and stretches his fingers. “I’ve started wearing a carpal tunnel brace at night as a precaution.”

“My mom had that,” says Jared. “She had to have surgery.”

“I haven’t knitted this much since college.” Jensen takes a sip of his Americano. “We used to sell scarves and hats at Homecoming to raise money for the LGBT Allies.”

Jared perks up. “I was in that too! I was the treasurer my junior and senior years.”

“What school?”

“Elizabethtown.”

Jensen’s eyes widen. “That’s where I went! What year did you graduate?”

“2011.”

“Oh, I graduated in 2006.” Jensen picks up his needles. “What did you study?”

“English lit.”

“I minored in English,” says Jensen. “Majored in math secondary ed. Did you have Dr. Ferris?”

“Yeah, she was my advisor.” 

Jensen laughs. “She’s the one who taught me to knit.”

“Small world,” says Jared, grinning. He takes a big sip of his macchiato.

“Did you have Sadie with you at school?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, I got her specifically so I could live on campus.”

“What dorm were you in? I was in Brinser for two years and then I moved to the apartments.”

“Founders,” replies Jared. “It had a medical single with its own bathroom. I lived there all four years.”

“Everybody I knew hated Founders,” says Jensen. 

Jared shrugs. “I didn’t really have a choice. It was kind of loud, though. My floor had a bunch of soccer players who had a lot of parties.”

Jensen takes a long draught of his coffee and looks at his phone. “I’ve got to go, I’m tutoring a basketball player. But do you want to meet up again sometime?” Jensen’s cheeks turn pink. “Maybe for dinner?”

Jared smiles. “I’d love that.” He gives Jensen his phone number and Jensen types it into his phone.

Jensen packs his needles and yarn into a red plaid messenger bag. “I’ll call you later. It was really nice meeting you.” He smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkle up in the most adorable way.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Jared pats Sadie’s head. “I promise next time she’ll be better behaved.”

Jensen chuckles and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Have a good night, Jared. And you too, Sadie.”

“Good night.” Jared waves at Jensen, who turns and walks out the door. Jared doesn’t take his eyes off of him until he disappears around the corner.

Yeah, it’s gonna be a _very_ good night.


End file.
